


Torturing Victor

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spreader Bars, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason's bored and the slave he's been using isn't fun or giving the reactions he wants. But you know who is fun?Victor.*Victor is eighteen*Jason is nineteen





	Torturing Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by The_Man_Called_Madara who wanted Jason touring another slave sexually but moving on to Victor when he was unable to get what he wanted.
> 
> Hopefully this is good. I did have quite a lot of trouble writing it but I do hope it's more or less up to your standards.

“I don’t get it,” Jason mused, hands on his hips as he paced across the room, the kitchen slave cowering at his feet. “Why won’t you react?”

“Please sir,” she whispered. “I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong.”

“Well  _ obviously _ ,” he snapped, glaring down at her. He sighed. “You’re not reacting the way I want you to and taking you isn’t helping  _ me _ with my problem.” 

He heard a knock on the door and turned to find his father poking his head in. “Jason?” he asked, glancing down at the slave, shivering naked on the floor, before looking back up at his son.

“Yes?” Jason asked.

“I’m heading out,” he said. “I’ll be gone for a few hours.”

“Very well,” Jason said, nodding. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Of course,” his father replied. “Oh! Victor is in my room at the moment, making my bed. He can help if you need anything.”

“Oh?” Jason asked, an idea coming to mind. “Well thank you. Yes, I might be needing his help.”

“Should I send him in before I go?”

“No, I’ll go to him,” Jason replied with a smile. “Thanks dad.”

His father nodded and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Jason looked down at the slave at his feet.

“Get out of my sight,” he snarled before turning and stalking off in the direction of the master bedroom.

 

……………

 

“Hello sir,” Victor greeted politely when Jason strolled into the master bedroom. “Is everything alright?”

“How are you today, Victor?” Jason asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, purposefully sitting on the side Victor had yet to pull the sheet over.

“I’m well, thank you,” Victor replied with some hesitation as he came to stand in front of Jason. “Forgive me for any disrespect, sir, but would I be able to ask you to move so I can finish making Master’s bed?”

“I’m bored,” Jason said, completely ignoring Victor’s question. “Entertain me.”

Victor remained calm. “Forgive me, sir, but I have chores that I need to get done. Perhaps I can help you find something to do once I’ve finished.”

“No,” Jason replied. “Entertain me now.”

Victor barely resisted the urge to sigh. “Of course, sir,” he said, forcing a strained smile onto his face. “How would you like me to entertain you?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Jason replied, tapping his finger thoughtfully with his chin. “But you could start by filling me a bath.”

That seemed reasonable and not like something that could end badly for him, so Victor nodded.

“Would you like it in your bath or Master’s?”

“Mine,” Jason replied. “Finish making father’s bed though. I’ll be waiting in my room.”

 

…………..

 

Jason was already naked and standing in the middle of the bathroom when Victor walked in.

“You certainly took your time,” Jason drawled as Victor entered, rolling up his sleeves and walking over to fill the bath.

“I apologize, sir,” he said lightly, keeping his eyes on the tub. “One of the others needed to ask me a question.”

“Lindsay again?”

“Yes sir,” Victor replied. “She’s still new.”

“You learned faster than she did.”

“I also had Master around all the time to help,” Victor minded him.

Jason grinded his teeth together. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I remember.”

 

……………..

 

The tub was filled and that was when trouble started. Victor had barely straightened up before Jason was shoving him back down to his knees, one hand on the back of Victor’s head as he forced the slave’s face into the tub.

Victor wasn’t sure how long he was held under before Jason was pulling him back and throwing him to the ground.

“I lied,” Jason snarled as he stood over Victor who lay curled on the ground, coughing up the water he’d inhaled. “I didn’t really want a bath.”

“Sir,” Victor rasped, groaning when he was grabbed by the throat and hauled up to his knees.

“You’re going to do everything I say, alright?” Jason ordered.

Victor nodded, speaking as clearly as he could with the hand around his throat. “Yes sir.”

Jason grinned, releasing Victor and letting the slave lean back and gasp, rubbing his neck.

“Good boy,” he muttered. “See, I tried on another slave this morning but she just didn’t react right. Wasn’t doing it right, you know?”

Victor swallowed thickly. “Yes sir.”

“So I thought I’d try on you.” he grinned. “Let’s get started.”

 

…………….

 

Victor stood shaking in his room, both from fear and chill as he anxiously waited for Jason’s next move. Currently, he was restrained with a spreader bar between his ankles, arms restrained tightly behind his back. A blindfold covered his eyes with a large open mouth gag shoved between his lips.

Lastly were earbuds which meant he could hear absolutely nothing. Which meant he didn’t even know if Jason was in the room. He shifted slightly, uneasy, before jumping when he felt something vibrating lightly, pressing against his asscheeks.

He flushed, shivering as a warm hand landed in between his shoulder blades, walking him forward until his knees hit the end of the bed and his chest was pushed down on it.

He gasped when his asscheeks were spread and the vibrating dildo - thankfully soaked in lube - was slowly worked into his rim which instantly clenched around in.

He choked back a groan when Jason pushed it just far enough to teasingly brush Victor’s sweet spot. A moment later, Jason’s warmth was gone from Victor’s back and for all the slave knew, he was alone again.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before suddenly, he felt the dildo expanding.

Fuck, it was one of those. He’d seen them at the store before but Master had never gotten one. An inflatable one. He’d talked about it but if he ever got one, he had yet to use it on Victor.

Jason inflated the dildo just enough that Victor felt far too full before finally stopping.

A long time passed with nothing happening before a hand was gripping his shaft tightly. Unintentionally, Victor jerked out of surprised and was met with a harsh sting of a slap to the ass.

The hand then began working him into full hardness before he was forced into a cold, metal chastity belt. This time, he really did cry out as the anal plug attached to the chastity belt was forced into his already full ass alongside the inflatable dildo.

He wasn’t sure if he was crying yet, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he was. He shifted, wincing at the overfilled feeling in his ass before suddenly, both earplugs were being pulled out.

“Stand up,” Jason ordered. “I’ll help you onto the bed.”

It was slow going and awkward as Jason more or less hauled Victor onto the bed, ordering Victor to shuffle to the headboard of the bed.

He forced Victor down so that Victor’s head was in Jason’s lap. The slave had barely a moment to adjust to this new position of his ass being in the air before his mouth was being shoved onto Jason’s hot, hard cock.

He choked before managing to pull himself up. “Get me off,” Jason ordered.

Victor hesitated for a second before slowly doing as he was todl. Barely as soon as he’d started, a whip came down on his ass.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jason warned when Victor tried to squirm away. “You’re going to take the whip while you suck me off. Understood?”

Victor did. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

 

……….

 

By the time Jason finally came, causing Victor to choke in an attempt to swallow everything down lest he be punished, Victor’s ass was red and warm.

“Alright, next game,” Jason declared, shoving Victor onto his back and causing the slave to groan as his weight crushed his arms, still restrained behind his back.

He let out a quiet gasp when the chastity belt was removed and the inflatable vibrating dildo was deflated and removed.

“See, there’s one thing dad has never really bothered to try on you,” Jason said, his voice moving somewhere else in the room. “Which is finding out how much you can take up that ass of yours.”

Victor whimpered, choking when a fake, rubber cock was shoved into his mouth. Likely to keep him quieter.

“So we’re going to find out,” Jason said as he crawled onto the bed. “We’ll start with anal beads. I know you can take it, I remember your ass training.”

That wasn’t something Victor ever wanted to hear the other say again, but he couldn’t very well object with the faux cock in his mouth as well as his status as slave.

But Jason was right. Victor could take anal beads. It was a little uncomfortable, of course, once it got to the fifth and sixth bead. The eight was the largest and Victor was panting by the time it was in.

He went stiff as soon as he felt something else poking his rim. Still plastic, but feeling bigger.

“Next here, we have another dildo. Thin, but probably bigger than that first bead.”

This time Victor did groan as it was slowly, painfully forced inside of him. By the time Jason stopped moving it, Victor was gasping with a sheen of sweat over his skin.

_ Please let that be it.  _ He begged quietly.  _ Please, I can’t take anymore! _

He was, unfortunately, wrong when he felt yet something else poking against his rim.

 

………….

 

He was begging, words unintelligible behind the gag. His rim was stretched beyond what he’d ever done before, far too much shoved up inside of him. The last thing Jason had insisted in shoving in him was the fake cock that had been in Victor’s mouth.

His rim was  _ burning _ and every time Jason ran his finger over the red, stretched muscle, Victor couldn’t help but cry out and sob, begging behind the gag for not only release from the pain but also permission to come.

“Alright, sh,” Jason soothed, running his lube slicked fingers over Victor’s heaving chest. “Just one more thing, okay?”

Victor shook his head rapidly, struggling to crawl away because of  _ course  _ the last thing Jason shoved up inside of him would be the older man's cock. Victor was at least glad the fake cock had been removed since he’d begun choking on spit part way through Jason’s fun.

He nearly screamed when Jason forced a finger between the cock and Victor’s torn rim.

“You’re bleeding a little,” Jason murmured.

Victor only screamed again when Jason forced another finger in and moaned. “You know,” he said quietly. “I’ve always liked you cause you are  _ always  _ tight, no matter how many times dad fucks you.”

Victor whimpered and Jason only chuckled, pulling his fingers out and wiping the blood on Victor’s thigh.

“I gotta say, V,” he drawled as he rolled Victor over onto his stomach, swiftly untying the slave’s arms. “I had fun today. Be careful when you take everything out. There’s going to be a  _ lot  _ of blood.”

He left before Victor even managed to push himself to his hands and knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> And don't hesitate to send a request!


End file.
